User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 4: Chapter 1: A Nice Bowl of Beatdown With A Dash of Unfaithfulness, Topped with a Championship Boxing Match.
I woke up on my bed and as I did, Brian walked in the door. "Hey." I greeted plainly. Brian asked, "Doug Scaletta?" I looked away, knowing that this was a bad time to ask, "Taken care of. Dead." I replied with a stutter on the 'D' in 'Dead' Brian looked away as well, "I hope our past doesn't come back to screw with us." I quietly answered, "Me too, Brian. Me, too." It looked like Brian and I were thinking the same thing. There was no running away from our past or the path we chose. There was no forgetting about the lives we both took and the atrocities we both commited. I sighed as I got up and got dressed into my school uniform. I walked out of the room and went to visit Mandy at the gym. . . 15 MINUTES LATER. . . 'I walked toward the football field and saw a sight that I never thought I would see. Mandy trying to put the moves on this rich kid! I think his name was Malcolm Evans, but it didn't matter what his name was, because he was a dead man walking! My body went numb and then I immediately filled with pure anger. I sped walked over to them with my fists clenched and shouted, "Hey! What the''' FUCK is going on here?!" Malcolm looked at me with confusion and Mandy nervously said, "Oh, Greg. HI. I was just talking to Malcolm here-" I wasn't stupid, and I knew what was going on, "No, I saw what was going on. Mandy, why don't you go join the other cheerleaders and leave me with my good friend, Malcolm, here." She sighed, "Okay." and left us on the bleachers, but I saw out of the corner out of my eye that Mandy smiled at Malcolm, making me even MORE pissed. I said with my teeth gritted together, "You think you're SO COOL going about and messing around with other guys' girls, don't cha?" I shoved him but since he was taller than me, he didn't move very much. He calmly said, "Listen, pauper, I wasn't doing anything with Mandy. Anyone with half a brain could notice that, but it looks like you don't even have THAT." He shoved me and I fell onto my back. I got back up and yelled, "You wanna go, rich boy?!" Malcolm smugly said, "You won't even know your own name after I'm through with you, poor trash!" I headbutted him in the stomach. Malcolm bent foward in pain a little but grabbed my head but I broke out and tackled him to the ground. I started punching him but only got a few hits in until he picked me up by my arms and slammed me onto the concrete head first. I tasted blood in my mouth and I tried to go at him again but he right hooked me in the jaw and then hit me with a left hook and finished me off with an uppercut. I fell onto the ground on my back but he didn't look like he was done with me yet. He got on top of me and started hitting me in the face and then slammed my head against the bench we were next to. He got off me and spat, "Ha! Looks like you got what you deserved, you poor scumbag! Ha!" I blurrilly saw him high five Damon and Ted. Before blacking out, I thought, "A Prep-Jock alliance?! Man, these guys are scumbags...." I then passed out on the concrete.... '''2 HOURS LATER.... I was just getting my cut stitched up from the blow to the bench I recieved. Apparantly, Mandy and her cheerleading squad felt bad and carried me to the infirmary.The nurse pryed, "Who did this to you?" I quickly lied, "No one. I ran into a pole." I knew what I had to do: Beat Malcolm publicly in a boxing match. And take his championship belt, and show him who's boss. That's what Jimmy Hopkins advised me doing. I saw him in the infirmary for getting injured in a bike race. I think I'll take his word for it and find Malcolm. As soon as my stitches were done, I stormed over to the Harrington House and I kicked the door open and saw all the preps gathered inside. I spotted Malcolm and said, "EVANS! I challenge you to a boxing match! One on one! Next fucking week!" All the preps burst out into laughter and Malcolm walked up to me and said in a serious tone, "You want to face the second best boxer in Bullworth in the ring? You got it, pauper!" I replied, "Good. 'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass, THEN Bif's ass, and become the new Bullworth Champion!" Malcolm retorted, "You go ahead and try, and then we'll see who's better." With that, I stormed out of the Harrington House and back to my dorm room. When I got inside, I went into James' room and asked him if I could borrow his punching bag for practice, and he said that it's fine with him. I hung it up on the ceiling and got out my boxing gloves and started jabbing and attacking the punching bag. "I can't wait for the boxing match." I smiled. . . Category:Blog posts